BwMe4Ever
by swonderus
Summary: Awww, they finaly confessed their luv 4 eaachother, but war is on the way. I hope this won't seperate them though. I MAY put in a chapter or two w/ cumplete fluff l8tr on. hee


Uuuh, this isn't really following the story line much, but um just pretend they have to do on a war for peace. Oh yeah and also I stink in naming chapters. Here goes.  
  
Chapter ONE Butterflies are so pretty  
  
She had to tell him before he leaves. Kaoru was debating on what to do before Kenshin and Sanoske leaves to fight in the war, keeping peace for this false magi ear. Kenshin had won his battles, and never exactly died. She did not want to be alone, and knew that he and the others would not be back till months or years maybe. How selfish of her, she was thinking to her self. Kaoru knew that Kenshin had to go, many depended on the village's army. Still it is going to be lonely and miserable days ahead.  
  
Questions would fill her mind, and nightmares occurred most every night for Kaoru. They were all about or had something to do with Kenshin. She never told him how she felt towards the battosai. It had been love at first sight, and which was the reason she had taken him in the first place, despite his violent past.  
  
Kaoru sat down on her pillow on her bed, still dressed in her training outfit. She pulled on her strings and let her hair fall loose down her back; it smelled of lavender from the day before when she washed it. Taking out her favourite comb, she started to brush.  
  
There was a soft knock on her door. "Miss Kaoru?"  
  
She never ever got tired of hearing his voice, it sounded so masculine, strong, yet gentle and sweet all at the same time. How she would love to hear him say her name, just Kaoru, no Miss, just Kaoru.  
  
"Come in Kenshin, I'm not asleep yet," she answered back casually, trying hard not to sound like she wants him to come.  
  
Kenshin walked in carrying a thick neatly folded blanket.  
  
"Here, I just warmed them up near the fire, the weather really is getting cold lately. You should put on more clothes." He unfolded the blanket on her bed neatly, Kaoru got up to help.  
  
He is so nice, sometimes I wish that I could be more affectionate towards him. I shouldn't beat him up so much, sigh. She muttered a thanks and sat back down, and started to brush her hair again. Kenshin stood , but Kaoru asked him to sit down if he want, so he did. He watched her brush her long hair for a while. Her slender arms moving up and down, and her shiny silk hair wavering about was a sight for sore eyes. How beautiful, he thought.  
  
Kaoru looked up to find Kenshin smiling about. "What are you smiling for? At you, how pretty you are. How much I want you. "Nothing, I'm just happy." Yeah, great answer, now she'll think that you're weird. Which you are. Shut up.  
  
Kaoru looked back down again. Happy? Is he happy about leaving? He's happy leaving the dojo? Happy to leave . me? All she could make out was, " You know you're weird Kenshin." That was barely audible, and faltered a bit. Kenshin realized something was wrong, and that maybe it was his fault.  
  
"Umm, I think you'll need a lot of rest tomorrow Miss Kaoru, I better take care of some things before the leave ." Man, you should've said like sorry or something. Now you're just going to lave her, you coward.  
  
He stood up, but suddenly Kaoru pulled him down, it surprised both of them.  
  
"Kaoru...?"  
  
"Sorry Kenshin," she let go of his arms. Her face was still looking to the floor, tears were forming in her eyes. She could not control what she said next. " You and Sanoske will be leaving the day after tomorrow right?"  
  
So is this why she was so upset? He didn't want to see her like this, and that it was his fault yet again, making her sad etc. He moved closer to her, and put out a comforting arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, we will be leaving at that very morning. I hope that you and Yahiko can take care of yourself and keep out of trouble while we are gone, okay?" Now he felt like crying, realizing that they will be away from each other for possibly a very long while. His grip on her shoulders became tenser.  
  
What came next surprised him greatly. "I'm really going to miss you Kenshin!" Kaoru flund herself on him and held on crying on his shoulders. " Oro.?" Oh, you don't know how much I'll miss you too he thought. He hugged her back.  
  
"But we'll be back, I promise Miss Kaoru."  
  
Oh, he still doesn't get it does he? Men are so stubborn. He doesn't see the point! I love you Kenshin! He still calls me Miss, call me Kaoru, I want to hear it, I want to be here with you forever! " No!"  
  
"Oro..? Miss Kaoru. Are you ok, you're-"  
  
"No Kenshin, kenshin.kenshin," she dug her head deep into his shoulders. Kaoru looked up from her embrace. She looked up to see his eyes with concern for her. All he could do was let her, and hugged her, though he wished he could do more.  
  
"Kenshin..I don't want you to be mad. I don't want you to go, because.I, I, I love you." Tears started to stream down her face again, but a hand wiped them away.  
  
"No, don't cry. I'm here now, and that's all that matters, I love you too, Kaoru."  
  
She looked up at him. "Say that again, I want to hear you say my name."  
  
"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru..Himura Kaoru," he said that one playfully, cradling Kaoru around his arms. She smiled, he loved her, and the most important was she loved him too. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, her head resting on him. He kissed her forehead lightly, and brushed away some her bangs. "I never knew you liked me Kaoru, and with our ages so far apart too." he whispered. Kenshin put his head down on hers, and in one quick swish wrapped the blanket around them.  
  
****(*(*(*(**(*(******************(*(*(******************)())))()**)**)))))* (***  
  
Hey people, my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, didn't see much episodes yet, and I was writing this totally when I was high on jolt, so forgive me if whatever I wrote seemed weird or something. I probly got the names wrong too, but please if you want to flame me, throw it in my heater, because for some reason its snowing spring... 


End file.
